Game On
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1706b: All along they have been fearing intervention from Sue Sylvester, so when things are starting to go well and they see her and Will in Figgins' office, Quinn and Jesse worry. - Berry-St series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 81st cycle. Now cycle 82!_

* * *

**"Game On"  
In Gen2!World: G1!Quinn/Jesse, G2!Rachel, Sue, Will, Figgins  
Berry-St series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

There would be those things which would inevitably take more time to work themselves out, but on the greater whole, they had seen in a matter of weeks a change come over the Glee Club. They were actually getting better, starting to look like a group instead of twelve individuals. They weren't all suddenly different people, more like those other versions of themselves that Quinn had known, still very much themselves, but there was something new in them. They liked what they got to live when they were in that choir room, and whether or not they would say it aloud for all to hear was not what mattered.

Quinn could tell Jesse was happy for them all, even though he hated that he couldn't be a part of it, that he had to be stuck mopping floors, cleaning toilets…

"You're like our guardian angel," Quinn tried to comfort him as they rested in each other's arms one afternoon.

"Am I?" he looked at her with a smirk.

"You are," she nodded. "You see all, you bring lost choir directors back to us," she grinned.

"I do that, I do," he confirmed, dragging lazy patterns along her back.

"You do other things, too," she hummed, placing small kisses along his jaw line, and he turned his head so that he might kiss her lips.

"Yes, I do," he replied, and she laughed.

"But now, there's something we need to take care of." He hesitated, looking at her. "Sue Sylvester."

"Okay, not what I thought you'd say," he frowned, turning on his side so he could look at her better.

"She hasn't been bothering us lately, but we know from experience, that might just mean she's waiting, preparing something. She was not happy when Figgins sided with me instead of her. Right now we are just… so close to going home, I can feel it, and if she goes and wrecks it…"

"We don't know that she…" Jesse started to say, but looking at her, he stopped and frowned. "Yeah, that might be a possibility," he agreed, and she sighed, plopping down face first into the pillow. "Hey, okay, come on, we can fix this," Jesse laughed, pushing her hair out of the way so she'd look at him again. When she did, she was quiet, thinking.

"We did have invitationals," she said after a while. "That was the first time we really made it happen as a group, and I know it was the same for them, too, back in that other world. We can start figuring it out, make the plans. If Sylvester's planning anything, she might tip her hand."

They had run it by Will, not the Sylvester bait part but the invitationals, and he had agreed that could be in the cards for them. At that point it was out of their hands. He was their director, and he would take the steps, talk to Figgins…

He'd been doing so much better, too. In the weeks since they had become a team, all twelve of them and him as their director, they had witnessed what Kurt had entitled 'the rebirth of William Schuester.' The day he marched into Figgins' office to begin the steps to not only resume his post as Glee Club director but as teacher at McKinley, he very nearly had a bounce in his step.

He had less of a bounce when they saw him come back out of that office on the day when he'd gone in to discuss the invitationals situation. Jesse had watched him go in, and he'd texted Quinn, who'd gone and joined him, peeking through the window walls as they tried to figure out what was going on, if there were good news ahead or bad. It was a tough call.

"He can't say no, can he? What would be the point?" Quinn asked as they both tried not to be too obvious. "He lets us perform in front of the school and have the rehearsal space and everyth…"

"Wait, look," Jesse cut her off, keeping his voice low. He didn't need to. When she saw the cheerleading coach stride by, her throat shut off and she fell silent. Sue Sylvester walked into the office, bypassing the secretary and entering the room where Mr. Schuester was presently talking with Principal Figgins.

"What did I tell you?" Quinn whispered, suddenly unable to stand still. "I need to go in there, I can convince him again, I can…"

"Wait," Jesse was once again left to stop her; she wasn't paying attention to the unheard conversation the way he was; she wasn't seeing what he saw. "I don't think that's what this is," he said, and she stopped.

"What are you doing?" a voice spoke from right next to them, and both Quinn and Jesse's heads snapped to the side to find Rachel had joined them. Quinn took her by the arm and signalled for her to be quiet.

"I told Jesse to let me know if anything was happening over there, and…" she pointed to the principal's office. It was good that the excuse came so fast, at the same time frightening.

Before Rachel could say a thing though, they'd watched as Will and Sue left the office… and shook hands. "Is this a good thing?" Rachel muttered, but Quinn tugged her arm again: Sue was coming toward them.

"Miss Fabray, Miss Berry… Janitor," she threw a look to Jesse, who turned and rolled his bucket away, leaving the two girls facing off with the coach.

"We… we weren't…" Quinn started to say.

"I bet you weren't," Sue frowned, crossing her arms before herself. "I hear you kids are going to be putting on a show. That should be something." Quinn looked to Rachel before turning back to the coach.

"We are?" she asked, hating how surprised she was having to sound, with how Sylvester was releasing information at such a slow and deliberate pace.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you under the impression that I went in there to stop you? I'm hurt, now why would you think a thing like that?" Quinn didn't dare respond to that one, and thankfully neither did Rachel. Then the coach laughed. "Well, here's the deal, I'm going to let you have that one. After all, if it weren't for me, you'd still be one member short." Quinn blinked. _She'd_ talked Finn into it? "But let me make one thing clear. This is a one-time thing. I haven't changed my mind _that _much about this club of yours. So you enjoy yourselves up there, because after? It's game on." Quinn stood tall and fixed her with an understanding look, stretching out her hand.

"Better get some rest, Coach. We're not going down easy." Sue smirked, not so much shaking as tapping the blonde's hand before going on her way.

"Come on," Quinn led Rachel off the other way. "We should find the others, we need to get started."

THE END

* * *

**____********A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
